Yubikiri
by CrimsonSnowDreams
Summary: -Sometimes a promise is all it takes for someone to do the unimaginable-
1. A voiceless cry

Yuuki did not exactly know what had happened to Zero but from what she had heard from the headmaster she knew that things were serious this time.

That being the main reason why she was running through the cold winter streets at a speed that would shock most humans and hell, maybe even a few vampires.

She had been stubbornly running for a full two hours now, ignoring the sharp pain in her sides and the continues throbbing of her feet that were being mercilessly tortured by the abnormal speed the human girl was running at.

Her mind was set on one thing and one thing only as she kept running forward, her knuckles turning an incredible white as she dug her nails into the palms of her hands, bringing forth the crimson blood that had been an important thing to most of the people around her.

"Hang in there, Zero. I'm coming. I'll be there soon. Please, just hang in there!"

* * *

**_  
Chapter one, a voiceless cry._**

"How are things?"

Kaname Kuran looked up as headmaster Kaien Cross walked into the room, a bouquet of flowers in his hands as he glanced over at the unmoving form on the small hospital bed.

"Nothing has changed. He's still unresponsive," Kaname answered as he let his eyes land on the form on the bed as well. "It's surprising that he managed to survive such a thing."

"You were lucky to have found him on time. It would have been quite troublesome if he had been found a few hours later," Kaien said as he filled a vase with water and put the beautiful bouquet of roses in it. "What he did was incredible."

"Do you know his motive?"

Cross frowned slightly. "No. I mean, I do have an idea but it's just a hunch. I'm not sure why he did such a thing."

Kaname shifted his gaze to land on the red and white roses Cross had brought with him as he slowly nodded his head. "Does Yuuki know?"

"I've told her that he is in the hospital but I didn't tell her any details. I thought it would be best for her not to know."

Kuran's gaze followed Cross who was now moving through the room. "She will find out eventually."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that she has to know just yet," Cross spoke as he sat down on the edge of the hospital bed with a sad frown. "She'll be heartbroken."

* * *

_Cold. I'm cold. Snow? No. Just cold. Freezing._

… _Where am I?_

_It's dark. Too dark. I can't see._

_Where is this place? How did I get here?_

_It's cold. So damn cold! _

"Zero?"

_That voice. Who is it? Where are you?_

_Show yourself!_

"Kiryuu?"

_Kuran? No. It can't be. Why would he be here? _

_Wait. Where is 'here'?_

_Where am I!?_

"Kiryuu!"

_No! Stay away! Leave me alone!_

_Get away!_

"Zero, calm down!"

_No! No! Leave me alone! Get away! Don't touch me!_

_I'm freezing. It hurts so much. God, it hurts!_

_Help me! Please, someone, anyone!_

"Zero!"

… _Yuuki?_

_Yuuki! Yuuki! Help me, Yuuki!_

_Make the pain go away, please!_

_Yuuki!? Yuuki!!_

* * *

Yuuki stared wide-eyed with tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Zero, _her Zero_, was tied down to the bed, his neck and hands completely covered in bandages with various tubes and IV's sticking out of him from different places.

"Zero!" She cried out when the male started trashing about and writhing in pain.

"Yuuki, calm yourself," Kaname spoke as he wrapped his arms around the sobbing girl, shielding her from the sight of Zero. "He's been injured."

"W-what happened to him? Why are there so many machines? Is he even still breathing by himself?! Tell me, Kaname-senpai!"

Kaname stared down at the girl with sad eyes. Never in his life had he felt more sorry for her then now at this very moment. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he lay his hand on her forehead.

The girl's eyes widened. "What- ?" Before she could even finish her sentence, darkness quickly overcame her and dragged her into unconsciousness.

Kaname caught the girl as her body went limp and protectively held her close to his chest. "I'm terribly sorry, Yuuki," the male whispered as he lay her down on a chair, covering her up with his coat before he turned back to Cross who was still standing besides Zero, making sure the male would not harm himself in any way.

"He's hurting," Cross spoke softly as he lay his hand on Zero's forehead, checking his temperature. "His fever is up again."

Kaname let out a sigh as he walked forward, leaning over the pale boy. "It was to be expected," he said as he put his own hand over Zero's forehead, not to check his temperature but to put him into a state of unconsciousness as well. At least that way, he wouldn't feel the pain.

Cross watched as Zero's face relaxed and his body went limp. He was afraid of what would happen the next time the male would wake up. He was already far past his limits, after all..

* * *

"It's late. Why don't you go rest?" Kaname asked when he entered the room, finding Cross still to be sitting in the same spot he had left him, five hours ago.

Cross smiled tiredly. "I'm their beloved father, after all," he said, taking off his glasses and rubbing at his eyes to get rid of the feeling of tiredness. "I couldn't possibly leave."

Kaname leaned against the wall with a soft 'hm'. "I could watch over them. Go walk outside. Get something to eat or drink. You look pale."

Cross' smile widened before it slowly started fading. "If he wakes up and finds you next to him, it will only make the situation worse."

Kaname let out another 'hm' as he pushed himself away from the wall and sat down next to Yuuki, gently stroking her hair in affection.

"Kiryuu will start craving for her blood again soon. The only problem now is that his throat is too damaged for him to-"

At that very moment, Zero's eyes snapped open and he fought wildly against the bindings holding him down. His mouth opened wide to voice a scream, but no sound came out, leaving the male to panic and thrash about even more.

"Zero! Calm down," Cross said firmly as he grabbed the boy by his shoulders, afraid that Zero's struggling would make his injuries grow worse. "Zero!"

The male didn't listen, however, and pulled at the bindings as hard as he could, his vision blinded by pure fear and panic.

"Kiryuu."

It was that voice, that damned voice that made Zero stop his actions and slump back down onto the bed. It was that voice that made his body go completely limp.

Kaname stared at the boy with a cold glare, his hand still stroking Yuuki's hair. "You'll wake her up."

Zero's eyes glazed over in guilt when he caught sight of the female peacefully sleeping on the chair across the room. He faintly remembered having heard her voice, her frightened, panicky voice.

"_Zero!"_

Squeezing his eyes shut, Zero wildly shook his head, trying to get that voice out of his head along with the image of Kaname holding Yuuki in his arms. He wouldn't allow it. Never.

"Zero," a voice to his right spoke, causing his eyes to open and look at the man sitting there. Headmaster Kaien Cross. "Do you remember what happened?"

Zero's eyes widened.

_A distant memory. His reflection. Laughter. Pinkies clasped together. A promise. Broken. Shattered. Needles. Pain. Hurt. Blood. Blood. Blood. _

Zero shook his head, opening his mouth to speak but only to find himself wincing at the pain of using his throat. _Pain. _

"You can't speak. The needles have damaged your vocal cords."

Zero stared at the man in shock. He opened his mouth again but stopped when another flash of pain ripped through his throat. _Hurt._

He glanced down at his hand, for the first time noticing the bandages there, and found numerous black stains covering the once white bandages. _Blood._

Cross followed the boy's gaze and smiled sadly. "Your hands were bleeding pretty heavily. It stopped now, though."

Zero narrowed his eyes and gestured toward the restrains keeping him bound to the bed, an unspoken question that was answered by Kaname.

"They had to tie you down. When I brought you in you were delusional and tried to attack various people. The pain in your throat made you mad. We were afraid you would harm yourself or anyone else."

_We_. Zero hated how the pure-blood bastard had spoken like he was genuinely concerned about his health. It made his blood boil.

Kaname, who seemed to have read Zero's thoughts, moved closer to the bed and stared at Zero with a mixture of sadness and worry in his eyes.

"I found you out in the snow. Your hands and throat were damaged badly and you were suffering from mild hypothermia. You were covered in blood. When I tried to approach you, you ran away. You collapsed halfway down the road."

Zero felt his throat dry up as he took in the information. He wanted to swallow and moisten it but it seemed impossible. He couldn't swallow.

"When I had brought you in to the hospital, they examined your throat and hands," Kaname went on. "Your hands had small puncture wounds in them. So did your throat. The wounds were about the size of a needle."

Zero felt nauseated when Kaname spoke. He wanted him to stop. He didn't want to know. He didn't want to hear it. _Stop.._

"In your stomach," Kaname continued, his eyebrows furrowed together in a deep frown, "they found nearly a thousand needles."

"It's a miracle you've survived."

* * *

****

ToBeContinued?

**Yes/no.  
It's up to you.**

**Review, please.**


	2. Embrace me

_It's cold. Freezing. I can see something. What is it? My reflection. A mirror? Why is there a mirror here? It's crying. Why? I'm not sad. How is that possible? _

"_Zero."_

_Not my reflection. Another person. Who? And how? Why?_

"_Zero!"_

_Don't cry. I'm here. Can't you see me? _

"_Blood."_

_What? Stop! Don't cut yourself like that. It hurts! Stop!_

"_Aren't you thirsty?"_

_Thirsty? I am. But my throat. I can't swallow. I can't drink. Stop hurting yourself! _

"_Don't you want my blood?"_

_I don't. I don't! Stop! I don't! I don't want your blood. Stop it!_

"_Yuuki."_

_No! I don't want to! No. Stop! Please, stop! Yuuki! Yuuki!!_

* * *

**_Chapter two, embrace me._**

Zero's eyes snapped open in shock. A dream. He had been dreaming again.

He was thirsty. So damn thirsty.

"Good morning."

Zero jumped slightly at the voice that suddenly cut through the silence. He turned his head and found Kuran Kaname sitting next to him. How had he failed to notice that bastard's presence?

"How are you feeling? I take it you're hungry?"

Zero slumped down against the pillow and turned away his head in disgust. Just being near the vampire was enough to make him want to puke.

"They removed the bindings. Yuuki insisted on it."

Zero couldn't keep his head from snapping back toward the male at the mention of Yuuki. She had been here? Watching him? Seen him in this state?

Zero couldn't stand the mere thought alone and started clawing at the various IV's and tubes that were inserted into his arms and other parts of his body.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Kaname spoke softly as he grabbed Zero's injured hands firmly. "They're helping you heal."

Zero winced at the touch. He could feel his hands throbbing softly. _Pain._

"How is your throat?" Kaname asked after Zero had stopped struggling against his hold and made no other attempt at removing the tubes from his body.

Zero shook his head in answer. He still refused to believe that the pure-blood was genuinely concerned about him but he figured either Yuuki or the Headmaster had asked him to look after him. _I'll have to pay them back for this later. _

"You're lucky no real damage came from this all. You'll probably never be able to speak again but that isn't really a problem for you, is it?" Kaname mocked, staring at the stoic vampire through half-lidded eyes.

Zero would have told the bastard to go to hell if he could. He hated him. Despised him. Would have killed him, too, if it weren't for Yuuki. _Yuuki._

A soft knock brought the attention of the two males to the door. _Since when does Yuuki knock?_

"Come in," Kaname said.

The door opened and a head peaked into the room curiously. "Z-zero-kun?"

Zero stared. Who was this girl? Why was she here?

"Ah, welcome. You must be Miki, correct?"

The girl blushed deeply before she opened the door all the way and bowed. "Y-yes! K-kaname-senpai!"

Kaname smiled warmly. "Zero is awake, but he is very tired, I'm afraid. Could you please keep it short?"

"Ah! Yes, o-ofcourse!"

Zero stared suspiciously at the girl who moved forward and presented him a stack of cards and letters along with the occasional bouquet of flowers.

"I was asked to deliver these gifts to you from various people from our school. Since I live the closest to the hospital and was very worried," her blush deepened, "I thought I'd just stop by after class."

Zero turned to glare at Kaname. That bastard knew this girl was coming and he had said nothing?

"That's very kind of you," Kaname said as he took the stack from her when Zero refused to do so. "I'm sure Kiryuu appreciates it very much."

The girl smiled widely. "Well then, I'll just put these into a vase," the girl said as she walked to the sink with the bouquets of flowers in her hands, "and be on my way again."

Zero glared dangerously at Kaname. _You bastard. You knew she would come here and yet you said nothing! Just make her go away, already. She's annoying._

Zero swore he saw Kaname smirk at him in response.

_You fucking bastard!_

He had barely finished the thought or a loud crash was heard and the girl, Miki, was on her knees, surrounded by various shards off glass and different pieces of flowers. "Ah! I'm so sorry!"

Zero sighed inwardly. _Such a clumsy girl._

"I'm sorry!" The girl said again as she scrambled back up to her feet, dusting the glass and water off her clothes. "I'll clean it up right now!"

Kaname watched as the girl suddenly winced and a very familiar smell filled the air. She was hurt.

His eyes shifted to land on Zero, who had picked up on the smell as well, his breathing deepening and his mouth hung open in a pant.

"You're hurt," Kaname spoke as he put both hands on the girls' shoulders and pushed her to the door. "You need to get that cut checked out."

"I-it's really nothing!" The girl said as she struggled lightly, not wanting her only chance of being near Zero to be taken away from her like this. "It's a small cut, that's all!"

Kaname could clearly hear Zero's frantic heartbeat and fought the urge to just push the annoying girl through the door, instead of opening it for her first.

"A small cut can also be very dangerous. The nurse should be around here somewhere. Go straight to her and if any other person offers you help, don't go near them. Take care, now," Kaname closed the door shut behind her and let out a deep sigh. It seemed that the girl had only caused him more trouble.

A loud thump brought Kaname's attention back to the injured boy and when he turned to look, he found Zero on the floor next to the bed, his whole body trembling uncontrollably.

Another sigh came from Kaname as he shook his head slightly. "It's too early for this."

The moment he pushed himself off the door to check on the male, it flew open again and Yuuki came running inside, heading directly to Zero.

"Zero," she said as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and gently stroked his hair. "It's going to be okay."

"Yuuki," Kaname said after having recovered from the light surprise Yuuki had given him when she suddenly came running in like that," I suggest you don't get too close to him. He reacted quite heavily to the scent of that girls' blood."

"Kaname-senpai!" Yuuki said as she looked at him, surprised to find him there. She hadn't even seen him when she came in. Had he been standing behind the door?

Zero suddenly jerked out of her hands and banged himself against the bed, fighting of the thirst that was traveling through his system. He refused to drink her blood. Not when he was like this.

"Zero!" Yuuki cried out when she noticed the small trails of blood that ran down various places on his body, the places where the tubes had been connected to his body.

The boy wrapped his arms tightly around himself and repeated the action again, this time making the bed shake violently under his actions.

"Zero!" Yuuki cried out again as she shot forward, wrapping her arms tightly around the male, not at all caring that his face was now dangerously close to her neck. "It'll be alright. I'm here for you, Zero."

Zero struggled against her hold but Yuuki stubbornly held him close and kept whispering words of comfort to him. "Everything's going to be fine, Zero."

Kaname, who had been watching from a close distance, felt a change in the air as Zero finally stopped struggling and tiredly slumped against Yuuki's body, exhausted and hurt.

"I'll never leave you again, Zero," Yuuki said as she held him even closer, "I promise."

_Flashes of a memory. _

_A boy. His reflection. _

_No, not a reflection. Twins. _

_Laughter. _

_Snow. Cold. Freezing. _

_Pinkies clasped together. A promise. _

_"Together. Forever."_

_Smiles. His reflection. Broken. Shattered._

_Pain. Hurt._

_Tears._

_Blood._

"Ichiru."

* * *

**ToBeContinued?  
**

**If anybody has difficulty following this story so far, please let me know and I'll do my best to explain it to you.  
Next chapter should be up soon, depending on the reviews and the amount of spare time I have.**

Thanks for reading.  



	3. A stranger for a hero

**_Chapter three, A stranger for a hero._**

"_Ichiru."_

Yuuki's eyes widened. It had been barely above a whisper but she was definitely sure that she had just heard Zero speak.

"Z-zero?" She stuttered, shaking the unconscious boy lightly by the shoulders. "Zero!"

"He can't hear you, Yuuki. He has exhausted himself."

Yuuki glanced back at Kaname with sad and confused eyes. "Kaname-senpai?"

Kaname seemed confused as well, staring right past Yuuki at the silver-haired hunter that lay slumped against her body. "He spoke."

"B-but that's impossible, isn't it?!" Yuuki cried out as she turned her attention back to Zero. "His throat – he shouldn't be able to speak!"

Kaname didn't understand it either. He had been there when the doctors had examined him. He had seen the test results with his own eyes. How was it possible for Zero to speak, with his vocal cords being in that horrible condition?

* * *

"_Zero."_

"_No."_

"_Zero!"_

"_I said, no!"_

"_Zero, Zero, Zero, Zero, Zero!"_

_Zero sighed in annoyance as he turned to look at his younger twin, Ichiru, who had stubbornly been sitting in the snow for the past half an hour or so._

"_Ze-rooo." _

_Ichiru's whiny voice made Zero grow even more annoyed. "Ichiru. Get up already!"_

"_No! Not until you promise me!"_

"_You'll get sick," Zero said, hoping that that would convince his brother to get up._

"_I don't care," Ichiru muttered as he scowled up at his brother. "Promise me!"_

_Zero sighed again and raised his hands in defeat. "Fine. Just get up, okay?"_

_Ichiru's face lit up like a thousand candles. "Really!? You promise, Zero?"_

"_Yes. I promise, Ichiru," Zero said as he smiled. "Now get up already or I'm telling mom!"_

_Ichiru grinned and got up, dusting the snow off his clothes happily before he rushed to his brother's side and held up his right pinky._

"_Pinky promise!"_

_Zero stared at the offered pinky before a grin appeared on his face as well and he hooked his pinky with his brother's._

"_Pinky promise, if I lie, I will drink a thousand needles."_

* * *

"Thank you very much!" Yuuki said as she left the store with the stuff she had just bought packed in a nice package with a neat bow wrapped tightly around it.

A smile lit her features as she ran through the streets, her scarf hanging loosely around her neck.

Christmas was less than a week away and she had just spent hours looking for the perfect presents.

Sure, Zero was still in the hospital in a state of unconsciousness, but that didn't mean that he would stay like that forever!

Yuuki knew for sure that he'd wake up somewhere before Christmas and when he did, she'd be there to cheer him right up!

Fired up by her own optimism, Yuuki quickened her pace and crossed the road, planning on taking a shortcut through the park to make it to the hospital before it got dark outside.

Sure, the hospital wasn't really that far away but she just couldn't shake off her childish fears of _'what if'_ whenever she was outside all by herself.

What if someone tried to steal her money? What if someone wanted to kidnap her? What if she got in a hit-and-run accident? What if she fell and couldn't get up? What if she ran into a vampire?

Yuuki violently shook her head and sighed at that last thought. How many _normal_ teenage girls actually go around fearing something like _that_?

But then again, Yuuki was definitely not normal. Probably the very opposite of it!

Busy with her thoughts, Yuuki didn't notice that – while entering the park – the scarf around her neck loosened completely and fell to the snowy ground, only to be picked up by a stranger who had just walked by at the right time.

He stared at the scarf and was about to call out to Yuuki when he lost sight of her. The man blinked in confusion. _Where'd she go?_

* * *

Panting heavily, Yuuki allowed herself to take a quick break and calm her pacing heart. She had barely entered the park or she had started _running _like a maniac. She owed it all to her ability of scaring herself shitless with her stupid thoughts!

She sighed in relief when she could see the roof of the hospital building in the distance. Almost there! She just needed to walk through a small area with trees and then she'd be safe.

A small, very dark, very scary area of trees.

Trees where people (or vampires) could be hidden.

Yuuki froze completely. _So far for walking the last part calmly_ she thought bitterly as she pulled out her anti-vampire weapon, Artemis, and cautiously walked forward, making sure she checked every shadow, every corner and every tree for signs of any potential threats.

The hairs in the back of her neck jumped up in fright when the rustling of leaves in a bush behind her caught her ear. Before she knew what she was doing, adrenaline kicked in and it didn't take long before she found herself pinning a very innocent fluffy cat to a tree near her. The creature gave a small shriek and dashed to the side, hurrying off to safety.

Yuuki sighed at herself and dropped to her knees in relief.

Yuuki Cross, paranoid? Maybe a little bit.

Sending a mumbled apology after the creature, Yuuki rose to her feet again and put the Artemis Rod away, afraid to traumatize any other animals as well.

She was just being silly, after all. There was absolutely nothing to be afraid of!  
She had barely finished the thought or a shadow jumped up behind her and a pair of hands grabbed hold of her, causing her to drop her bags and freeze in shock.

"My, my, what's a cute little girl like you doing here all by herself? Wish to become my meal, human?"

Yuuki's eyes widened in horror when a pair of blood-red eyes looked at her. "V-vampire," she gasped, her knees shaking violently_._

The male, dressed in a business suit, hardly wasted any time as he pushed her up against a tree and ripped at the coat keeping her safe and warm.

_Scary vampires will eat me._

Yuuki gripped the tree with all her might and prayed, really, really prayed that someone, no matter who or where, would come to her rescue. _Someone. Anyone. Save me! Kaname-senpai!_

"Excuse me," a voice suddenly spoke, making the vampire focus his attention to the newly arrived male, "but does this scarf belong to you, young miss?"

A gun was fired and the vampire turned to nothing more but mere dust, leaving Yuuki to fall to the ground in shock. _I'm afraid. Scary vampires will eat me._

"W-who are you?" Yuuki managed to utter as she turned around, only to find the man to be standing there with both hands raised in the air, her scarf held tightly in his hand.

Yuuki stared at him, completely confused. Why did he have his hands up like that?

A small smile appeared on the man's face. "I'm not an enemy, boy. There's no need to point that dangerous thing at me."

Yuuki blinked once, twice, thrice, before she could see it. There, in the shadows, was Zero, aiming his gun at the male that was standing in front of him.

"Zero!" Yuuki cried out, surprised to find the male there in stead of in his hospital bed. Sure, she was glad that he had woken up so soon but she wasn't all too happy about him being out of his bed and wielding his weapon again, pointing it at the man that had just saved her life.

"W-w-wait! Z-zero! He's not a bad person! H-he saved my life earlier when I was attacked by a vampire! He saved me! Z-zero! Zero? Are you even listening to me?" Yuuki waved her arms in front of the male, surprised when she got no reaction out of him. "Ze-rooo!"

She watched how Zero suddenly winced, dropping his Bloody Rose to the ground as he grabbed at his throat, panting heavily. "Zero?!"

"I'm sorry, kiddo, I had no other choice, since you're pretty determined to shoot me and all that," the man suddenly spoke and when Yuuki looked up she saw a trail of blood run down the palm of his hand. Her eyes widened. Had Zero reacted to the smell of his blood?

Zero dropped his body to the cold ground and started shivering violently. _I'm going to get you back for this, you bastard!_

"I'm sorry we had to meet under such bad circumstances, young miss," the male said as he returned Yuuki her scarf and gently kissed the palm of her hand. "Please do keep that pretty neck of yours hidden. You wouldn't want foul creatures to be put into temptation, now would you?"

Yuuki couldn't do anything but stare. Who was this guy? And how did he know about vampires? Was he a hunter, like Zero?

"I'll see you again, someday, kid. I hope you'll be prepared for it then."

Just as Yuuki was about to speak again, the man turned around and walked off, not once glancing back.

"Zero, who was that guy?" Yuuki asked as Zero finally managed to calm the beast inside him and sit up straight again. "How come he knew about vampires?"

Zero didn't bother to even _try_ explaining to Yuuki who that stranger was as he picked up his gun and got to his feet, walking back toward the hospital without even bothering waiting for Yuuki.

"W-wait, Zero!" Yuuki cried out as she picked up her bags and wrapped her scarf around her neck again. "Don't make me walk all by myself! It's scary here! Zerooo!"

* * *

**_A stranger for a hero.  
Who the hell is the stranger?  
Read more chapters and find out!_**

Any questions, comments, complaints, joygasms? Review, please.  
**_They keep me motivated, after all!_**

For the confused people out there,  
the parts about Ichiru and Zero are hints to what exactly happened to Zero.  
**_The title of this story along with those flashbacks should be enough to put the minds of the clever ones to work and connect the pieces!_**

If not, well, **_just keep reading and you'll find out just as well._**

Reviews are love.

****

**_-CSD_**


End file.
